Yahagi Honoka
Perfil : thumb|486x486px *'Nombre(japones): ' 未来穂香 *'Nombre' (romaji): 'Honoka Miki *'Profesión: Actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Japón - Chiba *'Altura:' 156.5 cm *'Peso:' 44 kg *'Signo del zodiaco: '''Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia': Ever Green Entertainment Dramas *Itazura na Kiss 2 ~ Love in OKINAWA (Fuji TV TWO, 2014-2015) *Bokura wa Minna Shindeiru (TBS, 2014) *Tenma san ga Yuku (TBS, 2013) ''Cameo *Kasuka na Kanojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Itazura na Kiss ~Love in TOKYO (Fuji TV TWO, 2013) *Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012, ep1) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep7) *Asu no Hikari wo Tsukame 2 (Tokai TV / Fuji TV, 2011) *Clone Baby (TBS, 2010) *Kamen Rider OOO (2010) Películas *Tunnel of Love: The Place For Miracles (2015) *Shishunki Gokko (2014) *Enoshima Prism (2013) *Suzuki Sensei: The Movie (2013) *Real Onigokko 5 (2012) *Real Onigokko 4 (2012) *Gekijoban Kamen Rider OOO Wanderful: Shogun to Niju-ichi no Core Medals (2011) *Maria-sama ga Miteru: live action (2010) Curiosidades * Practica Ballet desde que tenia 2 años de edad. * Salio en el vídeo de la banda Moneky Majik, en la canción If, también bailando ballet. * Aparentemente comparte la misma pasión o gusto de su amigo y compañero Furukawa Yuki de tomar fotos y vídeos en los sets de grabación, grabando, tomando fotos y jugando con sus amigos y compañeros mientras se preparan para alguna escena. * Gano el premio en los Drama Fever Awards 2015 junto a su compañero de reparto Furuwaka Yuki, pero ella no pudo asistir y en caso de que ganara hizo una carta que le entrego a su amigo y compañero para que la leyera y sus fans se dieran cuenta de que realmente aprecia su amor y apoyo, agradeciéndoles por quererla y aceptarla mucho en su papel de "Kotoko Irie". * En una entrevista le preguntaron que como seria su propuesta de matrimonio ideal, a lo que ella contesto: "Si estamos hablando de lo que he soñado, sera durante la cena en un restaurante, ambos vamos a estar sentados, tintineamos las copas de champan y entonces !Zas¡ la luz se apaga y luego asume la posición, abre una caja y me presenta un anillo, luego dice ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Luego dijo: "¿Acaso no es divertido?" (Dijo mirando a su amigo Yuki, este se le quedo viendo sonriendo y luego ella volvió a hablar) "Creo que ahora estoy hablando como Kotoko" * Revelo que le gustaria tener 3 hijos en total. * A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ella y Furukawa Yuki (10 años) el mismo ha dicho que "Ella es muy madura, en realidad no tengo ningun problema en hacer escenas o convivir con ella, es muy agradable y me gusta su persona (Como es)" Galería Miki_Honoka_03 Miki_Honoka_04.jpg Miki_Honoka_05.jpg Miki_Honoka_07.jpg tumblr_ndzzk1Q7I51tmtydwo3_1280.jpg Miki_Honoka_08.jpg 11026273_920438338008846_4528385077258064549_n.png|Miki Honoka en el rodaje de Itazura Na kiss 2: Love in Okinawa 11081478_920436128009067_195612734333258331_n.png|Fotos especiales para el DVD y el Bluray de Itazura Na Kiss 2: Love In Tokyo zxx.jpg tumblr_n4lakeLe6O1tsg6o0o4_1280.jpg|miki honoka MIKI honoka 345.png tumblr_ndzzf6at9a1tmtydwo2_1280.jpg mh.png 11045396_1404457699866874_2110091731031400730_n.jpg s7eLiUjI_400x400.jpeg tmz.jpg|Miki Honoka 2015 17994_68318.jpg Enlaces *Official site *Official blog *Official Twitter *Japanese Wikipedia *FanClub en México Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo